Almond Oil and Evil Schemes
by Chazzam
Summary: Shiftings 'verse #7, but can be read on its own.  Kurt and Blaine talk some things out and finally take the last step in their physical relationship.
1. Chapter 1

**Almond Oil and Evil Schemes: Chapter 1**

**A/N: So yes, it is finally here. This is The One Where They Do The Deed. HOWEVER, I really needed to write this in a way that felt natural to me, and I also felt like I needed to tie up some loose ends, so the first chapter is only a little bit sexy and a tad bit smutty, and is instead pretty dialogue-heavy. If you're just here for the smut, proceed to chapter 2, which is where actual V-cards are cashed in. If you want a little bit of story thrown in for good measure, begin your reading adventure below.**

**I don't own Glee or any of the characters. I just like making them do dirty things to amuse myself.**

**p.s. If you leave me a review, I will love you forever.  
><strong>

It was almost August. The summer had been wonderful so far, and Blaine was only just starting to think about what would happen when school started again and he wouldn't be able to see Kurt as much. He would miss him terribly – just being around him, and talking to him, and revelling in his superb wit. It wasn't like Blaine had a one-track mind or anything. He loved Kurt as a person, he really and truly did.

Okay, so maybe he was a _little _worried about the impact it would have on their sex lives...Or quasi-sex lives. Almost-sex lives. Just-short-of-actual-sex lives. It wasn't that Blaine didn't appreciate what they did. Kurt was an absolute natural in the bedroom, and he'd been getting nothing if not more confident and enthusiastic as time went on. But they'd been together for almost five months now, and Blaine really, really, really wanted to have sex with his boyfriend.

He also didn't want to push. Up to this point they'd both suggested things, they'd talked and fumbled and explored and gotten a sense of each other, of what the other liked in particular and what the other was less fond of. At this point they really just had that one last step. Well, two steps, Blaine supposed, if they were going to eventually take turns.

But Blaine had been waiting patiently for Kurt to say he was ready, and it hadn't happened yet, and they really only had another month to engage in daily (and sometimes multiple-times-a-day) sexual activity, and Blaine was kind of hoping to get in as much _actual_ sex as possible before that month drew to a close and he had to settle for what measly offerings the school year would allow.

So he had decided to bring it up with Kurt that afternoon. He had carefully rehearsed what he was going to say, and it was going to be beautiful and romantic, and he was going to use the term _making love_ instead of sex, and if Kurt said no, then Kurt said no, but it was sure as hell worth a try.

On the afternoon in question, Blaine's parents had just left for the weekend. They had left Blaine's older sister in charge, with strict instructions that she make sure Kurt find his way either home or to the guest room each night. As soon as their parents pulled out of the driveway, Blaine and Lila exchanged a knowing smile, not even bothering to give voice the agreement they knew they were making. Blaine wouldn't tell their parents that Lila was going the spend the weekend smoking weed by the pool with her friends, and Lila wouldn't tell their parents that Blaine was going to spend the weekend naked in his bedroom with Kurt.

There were some real perks to having a sister that went to Sarah Lawrence and liked to spend her free time reading Tom Robbins novels between bong hits.

When the doorbell rang, Blaine opened the door to Kurt sniffing the summer breeze curiously.

"Blaine, _what_ is that smell? It's like a dead skunk fell into a leaf pile and someone lit it on fire."

"Oh, that's just Lila and her friends over by the pool. One guess."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "I can't _believe_ your parents let those friends of hers use their pool. The patchouli is actually starting to overpower the smell of chlorine."

Blaine laughed. "Well, at least they'll be preoccupied. Come in. Do you want something to drink?"

Kurt walked in and sighed at the air-conditioned bliss. He was a bit flushed from the heat, but the burn he had gotten earlier in the month when he fell aleep by Blaine's pool had faded and revealed a subtle golden glow. It contrasted nicely with his fitted gray tank top. Blaine admired the view as Kurt walked past him, and enjoyed it even more when Kurt began to ascend the stairs, and Blaine got to check out his _incredibly _well-tailored shorts, which essentially looked like tight, low-rise tuxedo pants cropped just above the knee.

.

"I'm just going to throw this in your room," Kurt said, referring to his generously sized overnight bag. "I'll be right back. Or..."

He gave Blaine a look over his shoulder - one that involved darkened eyes and a sassy smirk.

"...you could fetch me a glass of ice water with a slice of lemon and come up and join me. It's up to you."

Blaine bolted for the kitchen.

When Blaine arrived in his bedroom, Kurt was half-heartedly leafing through his bookshelf. He walked over to Blaine and took the glass of water from his hand.

"Thanks," he said, giving Blaine that half-shy, half-sly little flirty smile that Blaine liked to call his Sexy Smile. He took a sip, and then leaned in and kissed Blaine softly, his cool, wet lips sending an electric jolt down Blaine's spine. Blaine stiffened slightly. Was it speech time? Too soon? Maybe he should light some candles or something? Maybe-

"Blaine? Are you okay?"

"Hmmm? Oh. Yeah. Sorry. I'm just..."

"You've seemed kind of tense lately."

"Oh." Oh. Had it been that obvious?

Kirt gave him another Sexy Smile. Clearly, he was trying to destroy him.

"I have an idea. Come over here. I brought something."

Blaine raised his eyebrows, and followed Kurt over to the bed. Kurt put his glass down on the bedside table and knelt to open his overnight bag. He rummaged around for a moment before removing a bottle.

"It's massage oil. Sweet almond. Take your shirt off."

Blaine smiled. That actually sounded like a nice idea.

Kurt's eyes took on a devilish glint as Blaine tossed his T-shirt onto the floor.

"Actually, you seem _really_ tense. You should probably just take everything off."

Okay, scratch 'nice.' That sounded like an absolutely _fantastic _idea.

Blaine assumed an expression of mock concern as he unbuttoned his shorts.

"You know, Kurt, that's a really nice outfit you have on. I'd hate to see it get ruined with oil stains. You should probably just take everything off too."

Kurt smiled.

"Why, Blaine, that's so considerate of you. You really are a true gentleman. Last of a dying breed, I tell you."

God, they were flirting _outrageously._ They usually just more or less got right to it. This was actually kind of fun.

Once both boys were naked, however, they momentarily lost sight of their plan and simply fell together, lips on lips. Kurt grabbed a fistful of Blaine's curls as he kissed him deeply, tongue exploring his boyfriend's mouth with blazing urgency. Blaine groaned and tilted his head even closer, his tongue snaking around Kurt's, his arms reaching around to pull their bodies flush against one another. They were both hard and they both gasped as their erections pushed together. Kurt pulled his tongue back, gave Blaine one last hard, closed-mouth kiss, and then pushed him back onto the bed. Blaine tumbled onto his back.

"Oh, no you don't. You aren't foiling my scheme today, Blaine Anderson."

"But they're always such _evil _schemes," Blaine groaned, throwing his arms back in surrender so that he was completely stretched out.

"Yes," Kurt agreed. "They are." He straddled Blaine, resting his ass on Blaine's thighs, their cocks _so close and yet so far_ away from one another, and drizzled a bit of oil onto Blaine's chest.

Kurt began massaging the oil into him, alternating between knuckles and fingertips and thumbs, and it really did feel heavenly, even if Blaine was sure it was also slowly turning his balls a very deep shade of blue.

"Blaine," Kurt sighed, as he kneaded Blaine's right-hand bicep with a pressure that was both deep and tender, and Blaine looked into his eyes. Kurt had an expression that Blaine had never seen before. Kurt seemed to be staring at him and staring off into the distance at the same time. There was softness and love in the expression, but something else as well. Something...somehow visceral. Blaine felt that indefinable something touching him, squeezing him deep inside his chest, and he felt an odd urge to cry and laugh at the same time.

Kurt's hands moved back to Blaine's chest. "Blaine," he repeated. And then, "You're so amazing." Blaine opened his mouth to say something reciprocal, but Kurt placed a slick, almond-scented finger to his lips.

"Sshh. Just...you'll have plenty of opportunities to say pretty things to me. I just...I want you to really hear me, without thinking about what you should say back. Don't speak. Just listen. Can you do that?"

Blaine gently kissed the finger that was still pressed to his lips. "Yes," he whispered.

Kurt went back to massaging him for a moment in silence, kneading his chest muscles, knuckles slipping over his nipples gently. When he looked back into Blaine's eyes there were tears in his.

"You really are amazing. Everything about you. Even your imperfections, really, because you're just so real. So earnest. You're kind to everyone – kinder than me, and don't worry, I'm really just fine with that, but you make me want to be kinder. You see the beauty and the pain in everyone. You've helped me to become braver and stronger and you didn't even really try. It's just who you are. I just love you so much, it's actually painful sometimes."

And Blaine was bursting at the seams with _so are you, so are you, me too, don't cry, me too, _but he forced himself to do as Kurt had asked and quiet his inner voice and just stared into Kurt's eyes and let the loving words sink into him.

Kurt took a moment, just smiling down at Blaine lovingly, his hands moving at Blaine's shoulders now, loosening knots Blaine hadn't even realized were there.

"You know just how to touch me, Blaine," Kurt said softly. "I feel so safe and loved when I'm with you. And you turn me on so much – I still don't understand what I did to attract such an incredibly sexy man. Your body is so incredible, I can't even believe I'm allowed to touch it. Sometimes you turn me on so much I can't even see straight." Kurt raked his fingers across Blaine's chest, breaking eye contact momentarily to drink him in.

He returned his gaze to Blaine's, and it seemed to have picked up some heat from looking at Blaine's body. "I want to have sex with you, Blaine," he said.

Time stood still. Blaine was sure of it.

Kurt's hands had stopped moving, and his eyes held Blaine's utterly and completely captive. Maybe some time did pass. Maybe it was five seconds or maybe it was five hours. But Kurt had definitely said...

Yes. He definitely had.

"Blaine?" asked Kurt, sounding tentative.

"Can I speak now?"

Kurt smiled shyly and nodded, looking a little self conscious.

"That was...wow. That made me feel pretty incredible, Kurt."

Kurt blushed, and ducked his head to the side a little.

"And you know what else?" He waited for Kurt's eyes to return to his.

"What?"

"That was _so much_ better than the 'we should have sex' speech that I had planned."

Kurt laughed. "So I guess that means we're on the same page, then?"

Blaine reached up and cupped Kurt's cheek.

"I would say so. Please kiss me now."

Kurt leaned down and kissed him gently, pulling back before Blaine could draw him in too much.

"We should probably figure a few things out first."

"Oh. Right. Like...?"

"Well, which one of us should..."

"_Oh._ Right. Well, I...I..."

Blaine was stammering. And he was blushing. Hard. Why was he blushing? He had always been the one that was so much more comfortable talking about this stuff. Hell, he had _begged_ Kurt for this once. Well, Kurt had been giving him a killer mutant rim job imported from a heavenly dimension at the time, but still.

Kurt smirked. "Tell me what you want, Blaine."

"Oh, come on, Kurt, you know what I want."

"_Hell_ no, Blaine! You would _never_ let me get away with that! Now Tell. Me. What. You. Want."

Blaine sighed, but then he looked back up at Kurt, and Kurt wanted to have sex with him and he was waiting for an answer. _Hello?_ _McFly? The sooner you answer him, idiot, the sooner you'll have his cock buried deep-_

"I want you inside me!"

Kurt laughed. "You don't say."

"Well, not every time, but this time. Well, not _just_ this time. I...I'd like to try it both ways.

Kurt was grinning from ear to ear.

"Me too. That's one of the beauties of being gay, isn't it? You can literally have it both ways."

"Yeah. I never understood the concept of just picking a role and sticking with it."

Kurt shrugged. "Imitation gender roles, probably. It's a good thing we're far too evolved for any of that."

Blaine smiled. "_Far_ too evolved. So, should we-"

"Blaine, I need to ask you something else," Kurt said quickly.

"Ask away."

"Um, should we...are we going to need...are we going to need to use a condom?"

"What do you mean?"

Kurt took a deep breath. "I mean, what is your sexual history?"

Blaine's eyebrows shot up about half a mile, and if Kurt hadn't been so nervous and embarassed, he probably would have laughed.

"Kurt, I told you that I never had a boyfriend before you."

"Okay, but does that mean you've never...does that mean you're a virgin?"

"Well, yeah. Are you sure we never talked about this?"

Kurt was staring at him, dumbfounded, but managed to shake his head.

"Huh. I could have sworn...Kurt, I'm sorry. You've probably been wondering all this time...why didn't you just ask me?"

Kurt sighed and shifted his eyes away from Blaine's.

"I guess I kind of didn't want to know. I was afraid I'd get...jealous, even though I know that would be completely stupid, so I just put it off.

"Really? You'd really be jealous?" Blaine was smiling.

"Yes, okay? I didn't really have any interest in seeing that side of myself come out, because trust me, it isn't pretty."

"I highly doubt there's any side of you that isn't pretty."

Kurt smiled. "I just figured you must have had sex before. You always seemed so _comfortable_ with the idea of sex, and you said you knew some stuff..."

"When did I say that?"

"God, Blaine, I'm starting to think your sister isn't the only pothead in the family. It was when you tried to talk to me about sex. Before we were together. And you said you knew some things, and then I-"

"-kicked me out of your room. Yeah. I remember. Kurt, I just meant I'd done research. I wanted to know how everything worked. I...I think about sex a lot. I was just really curious. But I always knew that I wanted my first time to be with someone I loved."

Kurt smiled, but there was a touch of sadness in his eyes.

"I suppose it's a good thing that Jeremiah turned you down, then."

Blaine just stared at him.

"_Jeremiah?_ Kurt, are you serious?"

"Blaine, you said you were in love with him." And wow, there was actually pain in Kurt's eyes, and Blaine couldn't believe he had been carrying this around for so long when Blaine could have soothed and reassured him if only he had known, because Blaine had pretty much forgotten that Jeremiah had even existed.

Blaine sat up, and gently nudged Kurt out of his lap. He scooted back so he was sitting against the headboard, and he held his arms out to Kurt.

"Come here."

Kurt curled up against him, and Blaine wrapped him up tightly in his arms, and showered his forehead with kisses before continuing.

"Okay. So Jeremiah. First of all, I haven't thought about him in a very long time, Kurt. I want you to know that. And second, I never loved him."

"But you-"

"I know what I said at the time, Kurt. And here's the truth. I was very attracted to him, and I just...I have a _really_ high sex drive, Kurt."

"So I've noticed."

"I promised myself a long time ago that I would lose my virginity to someone I was in love with. But I was also thinking about sex pretty much all the time, and...I guess I was just pretty desperate to fall in love. I was grasping at straws, Kurt."

"But if he hadn't turned you down, you still would have-"

"I would have made the biggest mistake of my life. Because I would have had sex with him, and then I would have realized that I had actually been in love with you all along."

Kurt turned his face up to look at him.

"Kurt, Jeremiah did me an _enormous_ favor when he rejected me. Come to think of it, I never even bothered to be grateful to him for that. If I ever see him again, I'm going to thank him. And I really mean that."

Kurt smiled fondly. "I know you do. This is exactly what I was talking about before, Blaine. You're so earnest, and you're so kind, and you're just amazing, because you've managed to turn the memory of watching you serenade another guy on Valentine's day into something kind of sweet, in a very perverse way."

Blaine leaned down and kissed Kurt tenderly.

"So."

"So."

"Well, Kurt, if you want to use a condom, I think you should. But since neither of us has ever been with anyone else..."

"...I think we're fine without one."

"Yeah."

"This is kind of amazing."

"Just kind of?"

"No, more than kind of. I just... it would have been fine in the end if you had, but the fact that you haven't been with anyone else just makes this really special, Blaine."

"It really does. I'm just sorry you didn't realize _how_ special until today."

"Well, it was kind of a nice surprise. It just makes it even better than I thought it would be."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"So...can we have sex now?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Almond Oil and Evil Schemes: Chapter 2**

**A/N: All right, it's finally getting real up in here, people. This is basically pure porn, so be warned.. Let me know what you think!**

**I do not own anything Glee-related. If the rightful owners of Glee were to see what I was doing with their characters, they would probably be horrified.**

**Reviews make me very, very happy!  
><strong>

They were lying on Blaine's bed and facing each other, just like they had the first time they had taken a sexual step in their relationship. That had been months ago. Over the hum of the air conditioner, they could hear the squeals and splashes of Blaine's sister and her friends faintly in the background. They could also, very faintly, make out the buzz of a lawn mower off in the distance. Blaine reached over and pushed a strand of hair out of Kurt's eyes.

"Are you nervous?"

Kurt smiled slightly. "Please don't judge me."

Blaine laughed softly. "It's okay, I'm nervous too."

"I'm really afraid of hurting you, Blaine."

"Yeah, I know, but...you know what you're doing. I mean, the initial steps, anyway." Blaine lowered his voice and his eyes darkened noticably. "It feels really incredible when you have your fingers inside me, Kurt. I can only imagine how good...it's going to feel."

Kurt swallowed hard.

"I need you to promise me...that you'll tell me. If I need to slow down or stop, or change what I'm doing or anything at all, I need you to tell me."

"I promise."

There was an awkward pause, as neither boy was sure quite where to go from there.

"Blaine?"

"Yeah?"

"I think you should kiss me."

"I think you're right."

Blaine moved in and kissed Kurt, very softly at first, but then as they both began to relax, the kiss naturally deepened. They moved closer, until they were completely intertwined, and Blaine trailed his fingers down Kurt's back, cupping his ass and moving their hips closer together. They ground their erections together gently, groaning into one another's mouths and mashing their faces even closer together. This kiss was so important. This was the kiss that would lead them to the next step. And that step would lead them to the next step...and before long, they wouldn't be virgins anymore.

Their tongues did a sensual dance, moving with instead of against one another, each one curling and trailing and lingering delicately across the other.

Blaine was still slightly moist with almond oil, and as Kurt slid against him the scent of sweet almonds wafted through the air. Kurt began to stroke Blaine's cock gently with a sweaty hand, and Blaine followed his lead and did likewise to Kurt. Their lips parted ways but stayed close, and they whispered _I love you, _and_ you feel amazing, _and_ I'm so glad I'm doing this with you, _their lips brushing against one another as they spoke, their words interlaced with kisses.

When Kurt felt like he was getting a little too close to the edge, he moved away, and proceeded to kiss a path down Blaine's chest, taking small detours to suck and tease each of his nipples, grazing them lightly with his teeth and blowing cool air on them when he was done.

He kissed his way down Blaine's stomach, and then kissed a horshoe-shaped path down one thigh, back up, and then down the other thigh. When Blaine began to whine at the lack of contact with his cock, Kurt took Blaine's balls into his mouth and suckled them gently, letting his tongue swirl incredible patterns across them as he gently stroked Blaine's perineum. Blaine groaned and arched his back and called out Kurt's name, tangling his fingers in Kurt's hair. Kurt finally moved to Blaine's cock, hollowing his cheeks and swirling his tongue as he moved up and down. Blaine pushed him off gently but firmly when he felt the pressure building a little too much.

This was interesting. This was different. They had always just gone with it, had let themselves come, but now all of their usual activities were relegated to foreplay, and they had to keep stopping.

Blaine gently pushed Kurt back onto the bed, and knelt over him on his hands and knees. He kissed his mouth and then his neck, paying special attention to the area just below Kurt's collar bone, because that was the place that always made Kurt moan especially loud. He placed feather-light kisses all over Kurt's chest and stomach, sliding his hands down Kurt's sides and onto his hips. He cupped Kurt's balls gently and proceeded to knead them very, very delicately as he slowly consumed Kurt's entire length. This was something that really impressed Kurt – while Kurt's gag reflex was sensitive enough that he always had to use his hand when giving a full-on blowjob, Blaine barely seemed to have a gag reflex at all. He all but swallowed Kurt's cock, sliding and sucking all the way down to the base like he'd been doing it all his life. Yet another reason why Kurt had been surprised to learn Blaine was a virgin.

Blaine fumbled with his free hand until it closed around the nearest bottle. He moved his other hand from Kurt's balls and – while continuing his hands-free blowjob – poured a little of what turned out to be the sweet almond oil onto his fingers. He oiled them up, and then slowly slid them between Kurt's plump, firm ass cheeks. Kurt moaned. Blaine simply slid his fingers back and forth for a moment, sliding across Kurt's entrance and to his perineum and then back again.

"GOD, Blaine, that feels so nice," Kurt groaned, his voice surprisingly deep and throaty.

Blaine then moved one finger to Kurt's entrance and gently pushed. Kurt spasmed slightly in a twist of pleasure and pain. Blaine began moving his finger while stroking Kurt's perineum with his thumb.

Kurt suddently grabbed Blaine's hair, hard.

"S-s-stop," he managed to croak. Blaine pulled his hands and his mouth away from Kurt, and looked at him.

"I...I need to take a minute, Blaine. I'd like to last longer than five seconds when I'm inside you."

And just hearing him say that, _when I'm inside you_, made Blaine groan deeply, and he realized that he probably needed a minute too.

Blaine lay down beside Kurt, and they both concentrated on breathing. Blaine reached over and took Kurt's hand, and Kurt laced their fingers together.

"Kurt?"

"Hmmm?"

"What – how should we, what position would you like me in?"

"Mmmm," Kurt said, sounding like he was contemplating what to order off a dessert menu. "Well, I don't know whether it would be the most comfortable for you or not, but it would be kind of nice to be able to see you – to look in your eyes."

Blaine felt himself blush a little bit, and he couldn't figure out why.

"That sounds perfect, Kurt."

And they were ready. Finally.

They had a bit of book-learning, so to speak, in this area, so they knew that stacking pillows under Blaine's hips made sense for leverage. Kurt reached over to Blaine's bedside table to open the drawer where he kept his lube.

"Oh _no," _Blaine moaned, smacking his forehead with the heels of his palms.

"What?"

"I'm all out of lube. I can't believe I didn't even think of that."

Kurt laughed. "You're forgetting my evil scheme," he said, holding up the bottle of sweet almond oil. "I think this should work just fine."

Kurt drizzled the fingers on his right hand with the oil and moved them down to Blaine's ass. Blaine was lying there with his legs spread and his knees up against his chest. Kurt paused very briefly, sighing happily at the sight, and gave Blaine his Sexy Smile. Then he proceeded to move one slick finger to Blaine's entrance. Blaine groaned at the contact.

Kurt enjoyed anal stimulation with the best of them, but both boys knew that Blaine's body responded to it like he was on fire. Kurt couldn't wait to see how Blaine would respond to literally being fucked up the ass.

Kurt slid his forefinger inside of Blaine and very slowly began to move it around and in and out, stretching the tight ring with as much sensuality as he could. Before Kurt could even add a second finger, Blaine was thrusting against him and letting out little cries of pleasure. Kurt was as hard as a rock.

He slid in his middle finger and then shortly after his ring finger as well. He moved slowly and gently, stretching and stroking his beautiful boyfriend's tight hole, finding his prostate with a practiced ease and brushing his fingertips against it until Blaine began thrashing and sobbing and begging Kurt to fuck him.

Blaine was splayed out, waiting for him, needing him, whimpering and shaking and looking like he might die if Kurt didn't fuck him. Kurt used some almond oil to slick up his cock and then slowly, trying not to shake too badly, mustering his courage, becaue holy shit this was hot, but holy shit this was terrifying, he knelt over Blaine and moved into position.

Kurt gently cupped Blaine's ass cheeks and slowly let himself sink in to a tight, hot world of heaven.

He let out a yell because it felt _amazing,_ and Blaine was groaning loudly and writhing beneath him and the writhing, well, it was really working for Kurt, and he moved his hands from Blaine's ass and used them to hold him up unsteadily, while he just tried to deal with how it felt because he was _still only halfway inside_ of Blaine. Kurt forced himself to breathe, because as incredible as this might feel, if he just followed his body's instincts he might really hurt Blaine, and that was the last thing he wanted to do.

"H-h-how are you doing?"

"Kurt _please." _It was little more than a whimper.

"What do you- do you want me to stop or to keep going?"

And because Blaine was utterly unable to form the words, because his brain had become utterly detached from his body, Blaine simply moved his feet to Kurt's ass and pressed down hard, while simultaneously bucking his hips up.

Kurt slid in balls-deep and screamed at the top of his lungs.

And it was almost like he blacked out for a second and his body was taken over by some other entity, because the next thing he knew his hands were back on Blaine's ass cheeks, and he was moving in and out, pumping slowly, while Blaine moaned and twisted beneath him.

Kurt had never felt anything so incredible in his life. Half of him wanted to just pound away and lose himself in oblivion, and the other half never, ever, _ever_ wanted this to end, and would rather do what he was doing right this second than ever come, because if he came it would have to end.

Kurt slid his hands from Blaine's ass cheeks to the backs of his thighs, and he managed to push forward and lift a little, changing the angle slightly and lifting Blaine's ass a bit more.

On the very first thrust he knew that his plan had worked. Blaine let out a ragged wail and arched his back and choked on sobs, and managed to somehow get out the words "_Yes!_" and "_Right there!_" before he once again lost the power of human language.

Blaine wanted Kurt to go faster. He wanted Kurt to really, really _fuck him hard._ He could tell that Kurt was holding back, and it was at least partially for Blaine's benefit. Blaine began roughly rocking his hips up, slamming up into Kurt as he thrust into him.

"_Oh, God, Blaine, FUCK!"_

Kurt was overcome, but he seemed to be getting the message. He began fucking Blaine harder and faster and Blaine tried to communicate that _yes,_ this was what he wanted, it felt so unbelievably amazing and he couldn't believe he'd lived in the world this long without being fucked.

Blaine wanted to jerk himself off, but even more than that, he wanted Kurt even deeper inside of him. He reached his arms back and clutched at the thin wooden slats of his headboard, holding his arms taut and using the leverage to push even harder against Kurt on every thrust.

And God, Kurt's _athleticism_ was definitely something that Blaine had underestimated, because now Kurt had lost all control, and he had literally lifted Blaine's ass off the pillow and he was slamming into him hard, and the sound of Kurt's balls slapping against him and the smell of almond oil and sex was making Blaine feel drunk with arousal, and when he managed to focus his eyes enough to actually _see _Kurt, he saw the muscles straining in his arms and his chest, and sweat was dripping down his body and he looked so unbelievably fucking hot that Blaine didn't understand how he wasn't coming from the mere sight, never mind the fact that he was getting fucked within an inch of his life.

The noises they were making had become more animal than human, and when Blaine felt Kurt move one hand away from his ass and wrap it around his cock, he felt like he would never be fully human again.

It only took a few strokes before Blaine was coming, screaming and thrashing and panting, utterly submerged in the throes of ecstasy. Kurt watched it happen with raw, hungry eyes and that was it for him, he couldn't take another second of this, and he grabbed Blaine's thighs and lifted him up and drove into him one last time and came harder than he thought it was physically possible to come.

Kurt's limbs utterly gave out and he literally fell on top of Blaine, and they panted heavily and felt one another's hearts pounding beneath hot, heaving chests, and they stayed like that until coherent thoughts slowly began to unfurl in the corners of their minds.

Kurt slowly lifted his head and stared down at Blaine. Blaine opened his eyes and stared back. Neither of them could come up with words. Language simply felt too small. So they started kissing instead, very slow and very soft, pausing every so often to simply stare into one another's eyes some more.

Kurt finally remembered to pull out of Blaine, and Blaine hissed and tensed slightly before once again relaxing into Kurt's embrace. Kurt rolled onto his side, taking Blaine with him, because he did not want to lose contact, not for a second.

"I love you so much," Kurt whispered.

"I love you too," Blaine replied, just as softly. "You were incredible. I can't believe you've never done that before."

"That was kind of shockingly good for our first time, wasn't it? Does that mean it's going to get even better?"

"I'm not sure I could survive it getting any better."

Kurt smiled. "I know. You were incredible too, you know."

They snuggled even closer, Kurt's head on Blaine's chest, floating along on their post-sex high. Kurt felt his smile broadening into Blaine's chest.

"Hey Blaine?"

"Mmmm?"

"You're not a virgin anymore."

He could almost _hear _Blaine smiling in return.

"Yeah," he replied, "and neither are you."

Kurt angled his head ever so slightly and placed a small kiss to Blaine's chest. Blaine stroked Kurt's back tenderly.

Over the hum of the air conditioner, the splashing and squealing of the girls in the pool could still be heard. The lawn mower wasn't going any more, but somebody was doing something with a hammer, and there was a faint, steady thumping. A neighbor's dog had started up a steady thrum of barking, and occasionally a truck could be heard rolling past on the freeway nearby. But neither boy stayed awake long enough to register any of it. They drifted off to sleep intertwined and forever changed, while the outside world went about its day without interruption.


End file.
